Manoalide is a furanone compound isolated from marine sponge as reported by E. D. de Silva at al., Tetrahedron Letters 21:1611-1614 (1980). Anti-inflammatory, immunosuppressive and analgesic properties of manoalide are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,445. Manoalide has the following structural formula: ##STR1##
The anti-inflammatory activity of seco-manoalide and dehydro-seco-manoalide is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,445. ##STR2##